Question: Michael has 8 watermelons for every 6 nectarines. Write the ratio of watermelons to nectarines as a simplified fraction.
Explanation: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $8:6$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $8 \text{ to } 6$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{8}{6}=\dfrac{4}{3}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{4}{3}$ is the ratio of watermelons to nectarines written as a simplified fraction.